The Song of a Bird
by ShadowMaze
Summary: A girl who is shy and normally silent holds a gift that is seen in no other shinigami; and she knows everything about the power she holds in her hands. A power like her is both helpful and deadly; a price she is willing to pay for in death. However, on her first day at work in the 4th division, the eyes of the 6th commanding captain grows rather fond and close to this Bird of Song
1. The New Girl in the 4th Division

First Ever Bleach Fanfiction~ Hooray for me!  
So, I am not for sure how much notice this Fanfic might get~ But it will be fun none the less to write out and see what happens.  
Do forgive either my lack of editing, lack of appropriate length of every chapter, or lack of updating the damn thing every so often: I am not ashamed of it- But I will let you all know in advance reguardless.  
Anywhom~ Let us get started with my OC and all that good stuff! And instead of one…I do two! (Cause….My OC can't go into this fanfic without her Zanpakuto! :3)  
Name: Hana Yumiko

Age: Just about under Byakuya's actual age but just above Rukia's age. (Looks about mid-20's?)

Race: Shinigami

Gender: Female

Hair Color: A brilliant Dirty Blonde.

Eye Color: A nice shade of Brown/Bright Cocoa brown?

Personality: Quiet, Kind-Hearted, and Creative.

Division: 4th Division.

Rank: Fifth seat? (Or whatever number of seat is available.)

 **Now for her Zanpakuto~ HOORAY!**

Zanpakuto: Hikaru (Ray of Light) (Normally, from what I have seen in the anime and manga, 4th division shinigami don't have very powerful zanpakutos, beside maybe other than Captain Unohana, given her rather colorful past. Could be wrong- But just go along with it for why my OC has an useful zanpakuto in the division she is placed in.)

This zanpakuto controls light and is most powerful when her user absorbs another's pain/suffering by healing them.

Shikai: Shinedown, Hikaru

Bankai: Akarui, Hikaru

Humanoid Form

Zanpakuto's Outfit: Dressed in a short white and gold kimono dress with feathered patterns along the edges of her sleeves and bottom parts that stops just about her lower thigh, wears sandals like the Romans wear with golden wings attached to them, has an head piece that is shaped like an hybrid of a white dragon and golden phoenix, has an tight turtle neck crop top that is red in color, and has her knees, her lower half of her face, and hands wrapped in worn out bandages.

Zanpakuto's Other features: Has hair that starts out white, but then fades out to an blonde color, then to an dark red color; her eyes are crystal ember in color, and is like paper white in skin color with black patch markings along her skin and veins; and has the features of Hisana and the body type of Orihime combine.

Personality: Sort of like an mother/sister figure for Hana. (And you will see why whenever I get to it!)

Now ONWARDS TO THE STORY!

* * *

Prologue: The new girl in Division 4~

 **Hana's P.O.V~**

I was a bit excited and shy all at once. My uncle, Yamamoto, was given a letter from my Aunt, who was his sister, a few months after she died; telling him everything that was about me and my life before I arrived to my Aunt for shelter. At first, I thought he will be like the other relatives that I was familiar with: Unusually judgmental or just unkind of how I view the world from their own seeing-site. Luckily, however, he was just like my Aunt in every other way: Kind, Open-Minded, and a bit childish himself when he felt that I needed to, in his words, " _Smile more Often._ "

Yamamoto even tutored me to be a Soul Reaper of sorts when he sense my unusual level of spiritual energy when I was invited to stay in his residence of his household. " _Try to relax your spirit levels child._ " He once said, re-calling the memory of him sitting by my side in the meditation room when I tried to cleared my head of clouded thoughts away from my site. " _It might help you ease your tension you have._ "  
" _I have tried._ " I use to tell him, keeping my eyes shut as the clouded thoughts of my illusion vision turned more violent to the point it then became unbearable to leave them shut for much longer; snapping them right open as cold sweat began to slowly show itself. That's when I usually tell him that I was spent with that track of training, and normally he would've just agreed and we proceed to the next task. But not that day, oh no. That day was the day he encouraged me to try again, telling me he would be right next to me in case something worse than my usual encounters of those dark thoughts grow worse.

That day was almost unbearable for myself to undertake, for the dark thoughts where very intense and violent to my mind and hearing; but I continued to try to find my clear oasis regardless. And near the time of dusk was when the figure of my Zanpakuto came to me: Dressed in silks of gold, white, and reds, alluring me to dare take a stand before the enchanting figure. " _ **You have manage to find me at long last child.**_ " She said to me once, her ember eyes glowing like an candle fire when she levitated towards me with interest in her eyes, her paper white skin with black spider-web like patterns glowing like moonlight as her hair, and unique head piece defied the laws of natural gravity. " _ **But have you manage to learn of my existence?**_ "  
At first, I was confused to what she was referring to, unsure of how to reply to this rare sites questioning judgement until the words of my uncle reminded me like a whisper to the wind: ' _To find the name of your powers, you must find the source of its cause._ ' " _I did learn."_ I responded to the powerful being, looking up at her calmly as she cock her head to the side.  
" _ **Then speak of them child, if you claim as such.**_ "  
" _You are like a beacon that helps sailors of an raging sea guide their path to safety, but you are also the mercy that is only paid forth if their masters are willing to bare the pain of those they help._ " I told the interested spirit, remaining calm and collected to myself as I began to see my inner reflection begin to show through her features. " _You are a creature that keeps their promises to heal and aid many, but with a price that I, Hana Yumiko, is willing to pay and act out when our common enemy is near._ "  
" _ **Such details in your words that provide me with such grace,**_ " The spirit said, hovering herself closer to me until our face were nearly inches apart. " _ **But now is the question of knowing my name for my purpose.**_ "  
I gave this spirit a gentle smile, staring her eye to eye as a certain warmth in my chest began to dimly glow. " _It is rather misleading actually._ " I told her, catching her further interest of my appearance before her grow to another level; silently giving me permission to continue to explain of what I meant by the words I stated. " _Your name translates to the meaning 'Ray of Light', but is truly a name that many enemies will take for granted; for that is the illusion of meaning that many don't see._ "  
" _ **And what is that meaning child?**_ "  
" _It's the meaning of an quote that I dearly live by._ " I answered. " _In the way of life, you soon learn that not all the good of the world contains the Light, and not all the dark deminsion of the world contain the essence of Shadows."_  
This impressed the spirit, becoming accepting of my will of being her Master. " _ **Then speak, Hana Yumiko- Speak my name aloud and claim me as yours to wield!**_ " She commanded, which I obeyed her one and only command that she ever gave to me; called her out by her name.

And all that happen over two years ago, and after I claimed her as my own was when I received the next step of my training and a blade that was made for her to wield and form comfortably in; but is able to train and grow in for many years to come. "Here we are Hana." Yamamto said to me, lightly knocking on the 4th division's door that leads to the captain's corners. "I have already informed Captain Unohana about your personal schedule to co-exist with your work schedule throughout this week; but you need to inform of it yourself for the rest of the many weeks to come after that."  
"Thank you First Commander." I replied softly, lightly fiddling with the ruby pendent that laid around my neck, hearing my uncle give out a small chuckle and lightly pat me along my head.  
"Please, just call me Uncle." He insisted, giving me his good ol' smile that has always made me crack even a hint of one in return; having me turn to him as he patted down a few wrinkles away from my uniform's shoulder. "And do not worry about judgement here in this division Hana. Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant will be your guide and will help you with whatever you have questions on."  
I only smiled up at my Uncle and nodded, hearing a soft female voice call out to invite me in, my heart still racing some in some doubt. But I knew I couldn't back out now, not after all the training and effort that my Uncle helped me achieve to this point: So I took a deep breath and made my way inside the office of Captain Unohana.

(Time Skip some ways~)

 **Byakuya's P.O.V~**

Today was relatively a slow, but steady day here in the 6th division's barracks. Nothing but paperwork that was relatively easy to sort out and report back in their respected files, to having to have some casual down time meetings with my barrack members and Lieutenant for a good hour or so. The rest of the day was simply quiet and reserve for my mind to clear itself from some of the stress that came with the manner.

That is, until I begin to over-hear some of the other barrack members of the other divisions rushing over to my own. "Did you guys hear?"  
"Eh? Why are you all excited about Ikkaku?" I heard my Lieutenant questioning the member of the 11th division, making sure my spiritual pressure was undetectable for them to sense; my curiosity taking a firm hold of my interest, for it was rather anyone from the 11th division to hold an liking to something. Or, in this case, someone.  
"You haven't heard?!" Ikkaku exclaimed in disbelief. "Dude, the fourth division gotten a new member!"  
"So?" Renji further questioned the excited fellow Shinigami. "What makes them so special?"  
"Man, you Captain kept you inside your work place too long." Another member chimed in now, sounding like Shuhei from the 9th division. "Everyone by now knows that this new member is no other than the old man's niece."  
"Hold on-" Renji said, sounding as though his ears didn't process just like my own; finding myself grow interest of what this mystery woman was to these few individuals. "So the rumors of old Yamamoto training with an girl that said to be a relative of his is true?!"  
"Hell yeah it does!"  
"Then why are we standing around here for?" Renji asked, hearing his footsteps begin to follow the members of the other division towards the 4th division barracks.

Normally, I would stop this foolish act and demand these commanding officers to go back to work or training. But for some reason, I have grown too curious about the manner of Yamamoto allowing a relative to take part of the Soul Society's main source of law and order. ' _This is all too interesting to be true for sure._ ' I told myself, following the pathway that ultimately leads to the 4th barracks. And apparently, I was not the only Captain to take a peak of similar interest.  
"Oh~ Captain Kuchiki, didn't expect to see you here." Captain Ukitake said as I walked towards the gathering crowd, keeping my calm exposer up to par as I stared out the distance. "Come to see Yamamoto's niece out?"  
"Or has become just as curious about who this niece of his is exactly?" Captain Kyoraku pitched in, standing on the other side of me as the rest of the Captain Court Squad bicker to themselves about the manner.

 **Hana's P.O.V.~**

My first day inside the barracks of the 4th division was an fairly easy day for me to manage. Nothing but to sort out the files that have yet to be touch for Captain Unohana to view over later, and to follow her Lieutenant, Lady Kotetsu, about organizing some medical gear and ointment for some of the members of the other divisions to have; and even help ease some fellow members pain away by distracting them by a small song I sung to them while she redressed and applied some ointment on an nasty wound of theirs. "Never in my ears have I heard a voice like yours." She commented to me at some point of the day, making me blush softly and look away some; hearing her giggle and turn me back to her. "Hey- Maybe I can convents Captain Unohana for you be position as some entertainment tool for some of the patients here."  
"I…I guess that would be nice." I admitted softly, unsure of how to interact with the kind Lieutenant as she giggled further and had me follow her back to Captain Unohana's office to drop off all the reports for the day; being greeted by her kind smile when we entered.

"Ah~ I was wondering where my Lieutenant had drug you off to." She smiled, gingerly taking the reports we hand in hand onto her desk. "I just hope she treated you well."  
"You should've heard her with some of the patients today." Lady Kotetsu chirped, her eyes glittering with delight. "She has the voice of angels! Even our most difficult patients today was able to be distracted enough with her voice for me to re-dress them."  
"Is that so?" She asked, my blush growing redder by the minute as she turned to me and smiled. "That's good to hear. Perhaps I can make an arrangement for you to have a little bit of your interest to be scheduled with your work after all."  
"O-Oh?" I muttered in surprisement, blinking a few times before I manage to process of what she meant. "Y-You're too kind Captain Unohana."  
She let out another small laugh of delight and insist that she was just taking what I like to do outside of work to heart; and she tries to do this sort of thing with all of her other members in her barracks. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off Hana."  
"A-Are you sure?" I asked. "I-I can still help whatever I can."  
"Oh-You actually done more for the barrack than what we are used to dear." She insisted, adding that she will put good word with my Uncle about my progress for the day.  
"Thank you C-Captain Unohana." I said to her, bowing respectfully before I began to make my way out of the barracks.

However, that became a bit of a misfortunate mistake on my part to leave through the front; for I was greeted by the curious eyes and mind set of a fair handful of other shinigami's that were outside of this particular barrack. "So you're the new member?" A woman with long auburn hair, fair skin, and blue eyes with a pink scarf hanging loosely around her neck; holding a perky smirk on her face.  
"Y-Yes…" I muttered, unsure of how to further respond to this many people in one setting; feeling the wondering eyes of the other members of the Soul Society Association grow rather heavy.  
"Aren't you just a precious little thing!" The woman beamed, lightly poking my cheek when another blush came along my face. "My name is Rangiku Matsumoto- Lieutenant of the 10th division!"  
"L-Lieutenant!" I gasped softly, quickly bowing before her in an respectful manner to hide my redden face from her glittering eyes. "F-Forgive my manners, I-I failed to see your position Lady Matsumoto."  
"Hey- Don't worry about it dearie." She said, scratching the back of her head slightly, looking as if I was the first to call her by an respectful title.  
' _ **Are you okay Hana?**_ ' My zanpakuto asked from the back of my mind, must have sensing my growing uneasiness of the many that wanted to greet themselves for me to remember and possibly grow an friendship with. ' _ **I can go get Yamamoto if you wish.**_ '  
 _'No..No need for that Hikaru._ ' I assured her. ' _I think I will be okay._ '  
 _'_ _ **Are you sure?**_ ' She asked, unsure if I was serious or not. ' _ **I don't want you to feel attacked….Given your history.**_ '  
' _Yes…I'm sure._ ' I said to her, straighten myself back up when another member of another barrack came to greet himself, baring red hair that was spiked and sent up in an ponytail, having some interesting tattoos that look tribal, and brown colored eyes. "So you're the old man's niece, eh?"  
"You k-know about that?" I asked, a bit surprise that word of my relations with my Uncle grow so quickly among these kind folk; hearing a small smirk form onto his face.  
"Almost everyone has by now- Name is Renji Abarai by the way- Lieutenant of division 6."  
"O-Oh….It is nice to meet you Sir Abarai." I said, bowing to him like I did with Lady Matsumoto; hearing him let out a laugh of amusement before he turned to his friend with the number '69' tattooed on his face.  
"She gave me the same reaction with me as she did with Matsumoto-Pay up Hisagi!"  
"Man- Alright." He sighed, making me blink in confusion as many other of the Shinigami began to introduce themselves left and right.

Next thing I knew, I had gain a few friends. Course there was already the two Lieutenants that made themselves known to me, but then there was Momo, Yachiru, Shuhei, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rukia, and an sub-shinigami named Ichigo from the Human world. All every different in personality and character that almost made me feel alright enough to answer their questions and curiosities.

 **Byakuya's P.O.V~**

We all watch as many of our members of our respective barracks give and praise the new subordinate with open arms, even the ones that normally would careless about her existence; then began to ask and ponder with the woman's curiosity- allowing us time to exam her from a fair distance. Her spiritual pressure was quite an impressive one, and her sense of stamina and posture showed that she was well trained and educated about what we do here. But what allured me was her features: Lightly dusted blonde hair, skin like was fair as snow, and hazel nut colored eyes. And, from what many of us can see in her reactions to Lieutenants and of those less on the line, she was timid and was of a relatively quiet nature- Probably not use to many social interaction. "I think it is time for us to introduce ourselves to the old man's relative." One of the captains suggested, having us all agree in silence as we began to make our way towards the cheerful crowd; who then began to die down the excitement as we drew closer towards the woman.

Once we were in noticeable distance, the new subordinate turn her direction towards us; her shy shell coming back to place when she notice our rank just by our appearance and spiritual pressure. "C-Captains!" She muttered, bowing before us like she had done so many times already to the others, remaining silent and bowed down even when we stop a few feet away from her.  
"My, aren't you a good soldier." Captain Utitake smiled, giving her le-way to straighten herself up when he assure that we were just curious about her existence of being here of all places', but remained silent unless one of us asked her a question or requested her to give an opinion; all which she done so out of respect and within reason. Even Captain Kurotsuchi, who was not the most particularly normal out of the 13 members of the Captain division, even got some respects (and a few laughs from everyone surrounding her when she made shy, by rather amusing comebacks when he began to ask if he could do some experiments on her- which was a no on her behalf.)  
"This one I like!" Captain Zaraki roared in his fit of laughter, his head thrown completely back while the woman just stood there and blush out of uncertainty. "Tell us your name girl!"  
"H-Hana…Hana Y-Yumiko C-Captain….?"  
"Just call me Kenpachi!" He roared, still having laughter in his voice as Hana began to grow weary of what to react with the _**other**_ mad captain; gasping in surprise when she look down at what the time was at.

"I-I am sorry to make this short- But I must leave for my other routines!" She announced to us all, bowing farewell to us all before she flashed step away from our site; leaving everyone, including myself, confused and wonder if she was serious, or we just simply scarred her off.  
"….I see you all have met Captain Yamamoto's niece." Captain Unohana emerged from the barracks we stop Hana in a while ago, having that same calm exterior about herself printed on her face.  
"We and all the Captains have, to be exact." Rukia answered, sounding unsure whether or not if we were in a heap of trouble or not. (And no one wants Captain Unohana angry- Not even the Captain of the 11th division now and again.)  
"I see…" She sighed, shaking her head slightly as she began to go deep in thought before shrugging. "I might as well tell you all about it now than later."

"And what exactly would that be, Captain Unohana?" I asked, curious to see of what she meant by how she said those words; only to have my answer revealed when she mention if was from Yamamoto himself.


	2. Guard Duty

Chapter 1 up and ready for the reading!~ Hooray!  
Do forgive either my lack of editing, lack of appropriate length of every chapter, or lack of updating the damn thing every so often: I am not ashamed of it- But I will let you all know in advance reguardless.  
Anywhom~ Let us get started with my OC and all that good stuff! And instead of one…I do two! (Cause….My OC can't go into this fanfic without her Zanpakuto! :3)  
Name: Hana Yumiko

Age: Just about under Byakuya's actual age but just above Rukia's age. (Looks about mid-20's?)

Race: Shinigami

Gender: Female

Hair Color: A brilliant Dirty Blonde.

Eye Color: A nice shade of Brown/Bright Cocoa brown?

Personality: Quiet, Kind-Hearted, and Creative.

Division: 4th Division.

Rank: Fifth seat? (Or whatever number of seat is available.)

Now for her Zanpakuto~ HOORAY!

Zanpakuto: Hikaru (Ray of Light) (Normally, from what I have seen in the anime and manga, 4th division shinigami don't have very powerful zanpakutos, beside maybe other than Captain Unohana, given her rather colorful past. Could be wrong- But just go along with it for why my OC has an useful zanpakuto in the division she is placed in.)

This zanpakuto controls light and is most powerful when her user absorbs another's pain/suffering by healing them.

Shikai: Shinedown, Hikaru

Bankai: Akarui, Hikaru

Humanoid Form

Zanpakuto's Outfit: Dressed in a short white and gold kimono dress with feathered patterns along the edges of her sleeves and bottom parts that stops just about her lower thigh, wears sandals like the Romans wear with golden wings attached to them, has an head piece that is shaped like an hybrid of a white dragon and golden phoenix, has an tight turtle neck crop top that is red in color, and has her knees, her lower half of her face, and hands wrapped in worn out bandages.

Zanpakuto's Other features: Has hair that starts out white, but then fades out to an blonde color, then to an dark red color; her eyes are crystal ember in color, and is like paper white in skin color with black patch markings along her skin and veins; and has the features of Hisana and the body type of Orihime combine.

Personality: Sort of like an mother/sister figure for Hana. (And you will see why whenever I get to it!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach in any means what so ever. I only own my OC and other characters of my creation that will appear in the near future.  
Warning: I only know a fair handful of the Bleach series, so please forgive me if I got a character OOC or a time and place all wrong. I only care about how the fanfic goes and how many are just simply enjoying the fact that it is different in its own little way.

Now ONWARDS TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 1: Guard Duty~

 **Hana's P.O.V~**

It was very close towards midnight when I have finally arrived back home at Yamamoto's home, keeping myself quiet enough so that I don't disturb the other folk that were around the large home. After my leave from the barracks, I went to find a quiet spot among the forest that laid outside of training grounds I use to go for with Yamamoto before; and once I did, that when I began to do my routine of my other interest- Which usually involved drawing, writing, and sometimes song rehearsing. Only Yamamoto and Unohana knows about my activities that was outside of the work-zone of the Soul Society barracks, knowing that I like to keep most of those other talents to myself. Once I was at my bedroom door, I carefully unlocked it and slip myself inside, closing the door once more behind me as I took in a deep breath of relaxation, then flopping myself lightly onto my bed with a soft thud; letting the soft touch of cool silk begin to settle when I then began to lazily untie the ribbon that had kept my blonde hair up for most of the day. "I can finally have some shut eye." I muttered to myself, allowing my heavy eye-lids to finally let themselves come to a close.

( _Next Day- Still on Hana's P.O.V~_ )

 _*Ring*_

 _*Ring*_

 _*Ring*_

"Mmm...Morning already?" I mumbled to myself, crawling my head from out of the mountain of pillows that were above my head when I reached out towards my alarm clock to find that it was 7 am in the morning. Sighing softly, I made my way from out of the comforts of my bed and began to drag myself towards my bathroom; grabbing my uniform, hair brush, and a small supply of make-up from my nightstand as I done so.  
' _Step one: Cold Shower.'_ I told myself, letting the icy warm water begin to let itself settle when I began to strip away my old uniform and into the basket that held my other growing pile of dirty laundry; then stepping into the bask aroma of the shower, using my vanilla shampoo and conditioner to give my hair that bit of shine and softness that I enjoy having. Once my shower was done, I set out and made my to the chair that was facing the stand that was in the room, letting my body and hair begin to dry naturally when I began to apply the pits of make-up upon my face.  
' _Step two: Set appearance._ ' My next step rang in my head, checking once more if my make-up was evenly placed before I began to dry and braid my hair in a simple up-do style (Like Elsa hair at her coronation). Once that was in place, I stuck a few bobby pins in place to make my hair stay in place for the day.  
' _Final sTEP: Dress for occasion._ ' Now all that was left to do was to dress into my uniform, tuck my zanpakuto along the red silk belt that held the outfit together around my waist, placed my given sandal heels onto my feet, and began to head out towards my second day at work.

"Morning Lady Yumiko!"  
"Fair morning to you my lady!"  
"T-Thank you…"I mumbled to the greeting folk on the walk there, waving each of them a fair greeting in return as I reached towards my assign location in my barracks. Apparently, my second day here was to help care for those that has slowly lost your sense of reality after one of the S-Ranked missions, and to help comfort those that are still suffering from the horrors they've encountered from them as well. I knew this much- It was going to be a long day for me to experience, but I will do it with a smile on my face.

(Some time skip by like…A few minutes or so~)

 **Yamamoto's P.O.V~**

Today was one of those days where I ordered every captain to come and participate in the weekly meeting to see where progress is going well in and such. Normally not everyone's favored time of the week, with busy schedules and all- But it was desperately need after the near-death ending battle with Aizen and his minions came and gone. "…And with the file of the other arrancars whereabouts are still unknown to us in the 2nd division."  
"Yet why would the few that are left still leave evidence of their possible whereabouts?" Asked the Captain of the 11th division. "The whole thing is a set up- Just wait!"  
"But we must consider those that have pledge themselves in surrender." Captain Utatake chimed into the manner, being one of the very few that feel that there was some among Aizen's army that were against his views.  
"But they can also be potential spies that are out for first blood after Aizen's fall." The 11th captain protested, his heat flaring out like a flame as usual; only to silence his rage when I tapped my staff once on the wooden surface.

"...Captain Soi Fon, Continue your course as planned, but keep an opened mind of what Captain Utatake has in mind if there are any that are seeking to side with us." I said to her, in which she nodded as an reply while I then turned my attention to Unohana. "Captain Unohana, how have our recovered been sense they were brought back?"  
"Growing back into full health slowly by the day." She replied. "My Lieutenant and the top members of my barrack have been well with making sure those that were severely wounded are comfortable and are addressed with recovering on the right path."  
"That is good to hear." Captain Kyoraku said casually, still keeping his mellow attitude at bay. "Say- How goes your new recruit?"  
"Are you asking cause you have interest? Or, and it will be more appropriate, are you just curious of her progress?" She asked, becoming quite defensive about Hana in a manner that I did agree with.  
"J-Just curious is all-"  
"Then you are a fool to ask such." Byakuya said, speaking for the first time sense this meeting had started; surprising me greatly to a degree that he would even consider siding with anyone when it came to the topic of other members outside of this very room. "And rather rude, might I add."

"Woah there- Slow down!" Captain Kyoraku said defensively, holding his hands up high. "I am not the only one here that thinking the same thing about the reports."  
"Tis rather true Kuchiki." Captain Kurotsuchi added in his defense, my nerves ever growing more impatient and furious the second the mad man opened his clown mouth. "I, as well, am rather curious of the girl's ware bouts."  
Unohana gave out a long sigh, refusing to look at the two other Captains. "If you must know-" She stated. "She is doing well under the care of my Barrack."  
"I hear that she has already made herself an favorite for some of our men."  
"And I expect nothing less of those words you state, Captain Ukitake." I said, silencing everyone that was within the room at once when they felt my spiritual pressure spike. "I have personally trained my niece to be as such- and if your curiosities are satisfied, you are all now dismissed!" I declared, watching them nod in reply before they all disappeared from my site. Once I knew I was alone, I give out a settled sigh and began to ponder about how Hana was holding up back in the 4th division. And with all of the attention that she was receiving from many of the other members- I am still surprise to see her not go into a full melt down by this point. Then again, Unohana had assured my worries that she had made some friends that have been given kindly to her rather 'awkward' personal.

She was always so sense the very day she was born: learning slower than most, being much more sensitive to spiritual energies, always struggling to make sure she wasn't shuddering so much when it comes to speaking a single sentence (nervous or not)- and I could make the list go on. But the one thing that makes her more special to me than any other individuals in my family was, despite all the clouded judgement that was thrown onto her, that she was still able to give herself and others a smile; even for a second. "Captain Yamamoto." My Lieutenant called, coming towards me with an letter in hand.  
"Lieutenant Sasakibe." I replied, curious to why he was coming to me in person. "What manner of urgency brought you here in person?"  
"I have a letter for you sir." He replied, placing the small envelope before me on the desk that had a seal symbol that was unfamiliar for me to identify. "Was told to hand it to you personally."  
"By who may I ask?"  
"The person didn't give a name Captain." He replied, leaving the room for me to have to myself once more; opening the mysterious letter and reading what it had to say.

When I finished with the letter, I calmly placed it back down onto my desk, resting my chin among the knuckles of my hands; sending out a hell butterfly towards the one person that I, secondly, trust to handle the manner that was called for attention.

(Time skip to about mid-day)

 **Hana's P.O.V~**

"Easy there Miss Yuka." I told one of our special patience, helping the poor fragile woman to lie down onto her assigned bed. "Just relax and everything will be okay."  
"Okay…Okay…Okay…" She mumbled to herself, fiddling her figures together nervously as she looked around the room; trying to find a focus point to pay attention to when Lady Kotetsu began to prepare an injection of calming medication for her to have. "No pain….No pain…"  
"It'll be like a small pinch for a few seconds dear….I promise there will be nothing more than that." I comforted, letting her hand hold onto my hand when Lady Kotetsu began to find a vein in the patients arm. "Remember that little tune I told you about?" I asked, watching her nod her head as a reply. "How about we sing it together when the nice nurse lady begins- yeah?"  
Yuka nodded, holding my hand tighter when the needle began to carefully pierce into her skin as we began to sing that little tune that I taught all of my metal patients by now. " _Baby bumblebee, aren't you proud of me~  
Oh how sweet you look at me~" _We both sang softly, giving the nervous Yuka an comforting smile when Lady Kotestu began to inject the medication into the girl's arm. " _Baby bumblebee, aren't you proud of me~  
I did good with my apple tree." _"Alright- All done." Lady Kotetsu said once the vial of the medication was emptied out, carefully pulling the needle out of the patients arm and place a bandage of the girl's color choice on top of the tiny hole that was now there; helping Yuka relax and get comfortable as we finished the little tune, her eyes growing droopy when the medication began to kick into gear. " _Baby Bumblebee….aren't you proud of me….I made it home to my….house in three."_

"Rest easy now Yuka." I mumbled to her when I saw the girl fall into a deep sleep; following Lady Kotestu out of the room. "What is next on our agenda now Lady Kotetsu?"  
"Actually- That was the last patient for you for today." She said, making me blink surprise.  
"B-But….It's only the afternoon." I mumbled, blushing slightly at the thought of me having to finish early with my duties; which was unusual for me to even think of when it came to any form of work. "Surely t-t-there is something that I could do-"  
"Oh~ Don't you worry about doing any more work." Lady Kotetsu assured, smiling my way as she took the files I had in my hand . "Besides- You have already made an impression throughout the entire 4th barracks by just working at your full hardest the moment you got in. That alone deserves a moment of some down time!"  
"W-Well…" I muttered more softly, "I guest so…"  
"I know so." She beamed, pointing me towards the direction of where the exit was. "Now run off and have a moment to yourself~ You deserve it for the day."  
I only nodded to my Lieutenant, watching her head off to perform her other duties when I began to walk my way out of the barracks; my head clouded of what to do in this moment in time, pondering the possibilities for an activity. Once I was outside of the barracks entrance, I notice a hell butterfly landing gently onto my shoulder; echoing me an message that was from my uncle to meet him at his office, saying that it was urgent and it had to be at once. ' _Odd…_ ' I told myself, flash-stepping my way to the 1st division as a heavy burden of what could be so urgent shook my thoughts. ' _The last time I heard my uncle sound so worrisome was when Aizen was still about….I wonder what is wrong this time?_ '

However, I was soon face with an possible answer when I finally appeared inside of my Uncle's office, spotting the Captain of the 6th division standing on the right side of his desk. "C-Captain Kuchiki?!" I gasped, bowing before the man in respect as another blushed brewed onto my face. "I-I didn't e-expect to see you here!"  
"I called him in as well Hana~" Yamamoto explained, gesturing for me to stand next to the cool-collected Captain; which made me hesitate with an bundle of nerves that was both familiar and unknown for me to handle.

 **Byakuya's P.O.V~**

When Hana entered the chambers of the First captain, I felt my that sudden feeling in my chest raise to the same extreme like the day I, and many others, took witness of her account here in the Soul Society; having myself becoming loss in her eyes when she took notice of my presences before she bowed and addressed me by my title. "..I called him in as well Hana." He told the nervous girl, watching her straighten and readjust herself when I saw the Captain gesture her forward to stand next to me; assuring her hesitate state that nothing serious was going to happen to her when she found out that she could move again. Though her focus was directly towards the Captain, she had manage to make her way to my side; one hand gripping the cloths that were over her chest as the other remain forward at her side.  
"…M-May I ask what is wrong U-Uncle?" She asked softly when the moment of silence began too much for her; which wasn't surprising when Unohana informed many of the members in every barrack about her…unique state of mind. "Y-You sounded nervous when I r-r-received the hell butterfly…"  
"That is because…I was given a rather grim message from an anonymous individual." The Captain stated calmly, handing the letter that rely the message he spoke of to me as his focus remained on his niece. "Hana…What I am about to tell you now is not going to be pleasant for you, especially after you recovered from those…Specific events those years ago."  
"Uncle?" She questioned, her voice starting to sound more and more worrisome as I felt my teeth grind against each other when the words of the letter flooded inside me like a storm gone awl; turning to her when I saw how wide her eyes slightly gotten- as though something had clicked parts of the pieces together of what Yamamoto only briefly mention. "I-It can't…I-I thought…"  
"I thought the same as well Hana." He assured, feeling like I was being left in the dark about what the manner clearly held out for the nervous woman next to me. "But…It seems we have simply underestimated them when they were thought defeated."  
"Captain…" I stated calmly, placing the letter back down on his desk as questions flooded into my head. "I request of some input that is required for me to understand and perform my duty in this manner of urgency."  
Captain Yamamoto remain quiet for a moment, looking over at his already broken niece. "You are wondering of whom these people are- and how we, from personal experience, know so much about them-Correct?"  
"If it would mean learning of who and of how I would pursue my duty- Then that would be the question I am seeking." I replied. With a soft sigh, the Captain and his niece, once she gain back her control from her emotional turmoil, began to explain to me to whom these criminals were.


End file.
